


Impermeābilis

by Elsepth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood protection, Frustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsepth/pseuds/Elsepth
Summary: Lily's wards were stronger than the Dark Lord had ever imagined.





	Impermeābilis

1982, All Hallow's Eve.

 

Voldemort looked at the boy in the crib for a long moment, then jabbed forward.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

As the sickly green bolt struck his dead center, the hidden runic array flared to life, streaks of azure light streaming into the baby's forehead.

No stranger to ancient magicks, Voldemort recognised the spell and dived out of the nursery just in time to be caught by the roaring explosion and thrown against the far wall with a sickening crack.

The Dark Lord picked himself up and went up the stairs, pausing to kick Lily's corpse out of spite. How dare she trick him!

Harry was lying in the undamaged crib, gazing up at the most feared man in the world with wide eyes. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

The curse vanished as it touched the still-alive boy. Voldemort screamed in frustration.

"Why will you not die? _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry looked up at him innocently.

_"Crucio."_

The cruciatus was absorbed as easily as the killing curse.

_"Reducto. Diffindo. Ardesco."_

Voldemort pointed at the floor below the crib.

_"Confringo!"_

The floor exploded, hurling the crib into the air before it hit the floor with a loud thud. Harry slowly floated past Voldemort, absorbing another killing curse. Voldemort reached out to grab the hovering baby, but the moment his hand touched Harry there was another blue flash and a powerful wind roared past the Dark Lord, tearing off his cloak.

Voldemort gave up and apparated away.


End file.
